


Moonlight Walks

by witch_of_fics



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Korra is in here briefly, Mild Cursing, Moonlight Walks, Romance, Tokka - Freeform, Toph is a badass, like super brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_of_fics/pseuds/witch_of_fics
Summary: Toph recieves a visit from Sokka, someone she's not gotten to see in awhile. They take a nighttime walk together to catch up.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Moonlight Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who watched Avatar, TLA AND LoK while being in quarantine?? If you guessed me you're correct! I love Sokka and Toph together so much. Both together romantically and platonically.

Toph groaned as she stretched before carefully stripping down to her underclothes, her muscles and joints sore from working them. She knew she would probably be stiff come morning, but she would deal with it then. For now, she wanted to climb into her bed and get some good sleep. She quickly let her hair down and put on a shirt to sleep.

Dressed in a simple old white tank top and her underwear, she climbed into her bed and snuggled into the covers, quickly falling deeply asleep.

“Toph,” her eyes snapped open, hearing his voice in her ear. Anyone else she would have their head for waking her, but not him, never him. A smile formed on her face and she quickly rolled over and sat up, grabbing him and pressing a searing kiss to his lips. 

“Sokka,” she breathed, pushing her face into his neck, inhaling deeply “I've missed you,” it had been a while after all. 

She felt his hand run through her hair and she shivered at his rough fingers. “I've missed you too, Toph.” He chuckled warmly, kissing her head. “How's a late night walk sound?” He offered and she nodded, grabbing her dressing gown and swiftly tying it. 

“Sounds amazing.” She smiled towards him as she felt his hand close around hers, their fingers intertwining. “Although I may tire out pretty quick, I'm not as young as I used to be, you know,” she teased him as they walked into the humid night air.

“Nonsense!” He scoffed, giving her a light shove as the full moon shone down upon them, illuminating the world around them.

“How have you been? Retirement still treating you well?” He asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“I've been well, and it has.” She agreed, “And you?” She asked, knowing the answer. 

“Good as always, just living it up,” he beamed and she chuckled, sighing happily as they listened to the bugs hum and frogs croak. It wasn't long before she began to slow and he stopped. 

“Let's stop,” he offered and she nodded in agreement as they made their way to sit on a large root of some ancient tree.

“Thanks,” she rubbed one of her knees to soothe the pain. “Who would've thought that two kids, years of police work, and fighting would be hard on your knees and back,” she teased and Sokka laughed. 

“Yeah, I always told you to be careful! You never listened,” Sokka sat beside her, smiling down at her. 

“I know,” she shrugged, “but I don't regret a moment of it,” she mused, resting her head on his shoulder. He responded by wrapping his arm around her, allowing her to nuzzle into his chest. 

“Neither do I, Toph, neither do I.” He rubbed her upper back, the two of them just listening to the other’s breathing. 

Silence yet again stretched between them before Toph spoke up. 

“... I wish you didn't have to go back,” she said, knowing come morning he would be gone again. 

“So come with me,” he offered easily and her breath hitched, oh how she wanted to. The offer was so tempting. 

“You know I can't, not yet. I still have things to do here.” She whispered sadly, reaching up to cup his face.

His hand covered hers and he looked down at her, a sad but understanding smile on his face. “I know,” he sighed softly, leaning down and pushing a kiss to her lips. Full of love and longing, showing how much he desired her to be with him. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she returned it, it was an outpouring of two souls. In that moment they were one, nothing else mattered as they kissed. 

Reluctantly Sokka pulled away after a minute, tears on both of their cheeks. “We should go back,” he whispered and she nodded, wiping her eyes quickly. 

“Probably so,” she agreed as they stood. They walked slowly, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist, her blind eyes shut as they just enjoyed each other on the walk. He stopped just outside of her home and she looked at him. 

“Any particular reason we stopped?” She asked, raising a brow at him. 

“Not really,” he shrugged, looking at her in the moonlight. “You're beautiful, you know that Toph?” His thumb ran over her cheek bone and she felt herself blush, a sad smile on her face.

“So you've always told me. And from what I can tell, you're not too bad looking yourself.” 

He laughed warmly and she felt butterflies, never did she get tired of that sound. “Yeah I know, we both know you landed a stud.” He teased and she punched his arm, feeling like a kid again. 

“Meathead,” she shot back and he just grinned.

“Yes, but I'm yours,” he said triumphantly. 

“You're damn right you are,” she agreed as they went into her dwelling. Carefully, lovingly, he removed her dressing gown and she shivered, despite it not being sexual it brought back plenty of memories of such things, him lustfully yanking it off of her small form, both of them consumed in lust like wild animals. 

He kissed her shoulder and she sighed happily. 

“Stay with me until I fall asleep?” She requested as she climbed into bed, scootching forward so he could be behind her. 

“Of course,” he agreed and climbed in, spooning her. She snuggled back against him, both her hands holding one of his to her chest as if that would stop him from leaving once she fell asleep. 

“I miss you, so much Sokka,” her voice shook a little, tears soaking into her pillow. He gently shushed her, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

“I know you do,” he squeezed her close and held her. Sooner than she would've liked she felt herself slowly drop off into sleep.

  
Morning came and she awoke, alone yet again in her bed. Her throat tightened as tears stung at her eyes. Her hand reached under her pillow where she pulled out an old photograph that she kept under her pillow. Despite not being able to see it she knew what it was. It was a picture of her and Sokka, his favorite. 

She kissed the picture, forcing herself not to cry anymore and she got up after she placed the picture back under her pillow. Crossing across the space she quietly struck a match and lit two incense sticks at a small shrine where a framed photo of him sat. Quietly she stood, sightless eyes fixated on it.

“Oh yeah, you and Sokka were best friends when he was alive,” 

Toph jumped despite herself, cursing herself for getting distracted and letting Korra sneak up on her.

“... Yes, we were.” Toph confirmed, not revealing that they were much more than best friends. Her eyes stayed fixed forward, feeling Korra move to stand beside her. 

“He died when I was really young, I don't have many memories of him.” Korra said, looking down at the old Earth Bender.

“Its a shame, he was a great man.” Toph said simply, despite firmly believing that ‘great’ didn't even begin to cover how amazing Sokka was. He was her world, her best friend, her soulmate. The father Lin’s dad wouldn't be, and the biological father to Su. Her shoulder to cry on, someone who loved her despite her many flaws, hell, he LOVED the things many found off putting. 

“Are you okay? Are you cr-” Toph snapped out of her thoughts, feeling Korra’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Make yourself useful why don't you?” She snapped. “Start a fire. I'm an old lady! I need food before I can do anything with you.” The woman huffed, shrugging Korra’s hand off her shoulder. “I'm going to get dressed and find some food, surely you know how to make tea! Do that while I'm gone.” She ordered, dressing quickly.

“I don't go looking through my stuff! I'll know if one thing is moved!” She barked at the Avatar as she left the cave she called her home, leaving the bewildered Avatar behind.

“Spirits, she's crazy,” Korra muttered, shaking her head as she watched her leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the twist at the end got you. I have an epilogue that I'm not sure that I'm happy with if y'all want it.
> 
> As always I love comments and kudos, they really warm my heart when they happen. I've never had much faith in my writing so hearing that y'all like it really warms my heart.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Requests? Wanna chat? Wanna tell me how disgusting of a person I am? Email me! Send me an email at witch.of.fics.offical@gmail.com ! :)


End file.
